


N Is for Necklace

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Comeplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Pearl Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not jewelry she's talkin' about / It really don't cost that much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	N Is for Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ltgmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/gifts).



> Thank you times a million to elfie for the prompt, the [encouragement](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lukftb7VNV1qeupito1_500.jpg), and the beta. Thank you ZZ Top for writing a song titled "Pearl Necklace." Thank you Mom for playing ZZ Top a lot when I was a child.
> 
> The story as a whole is dedicated as a late birthday present to Inez, the number-one Matsumiya shipper of my heart; the exclamation point is dedicated to elfie, who has never misused one, I promise.

They get home from the bar and they don't even make it to the bed before Nino is on Jun, shoving him up against the bedroom door and pawing at his jacket. Normally Jun would be fine getting a quick orgasm and going to sleep, but not tonight. Tonight, something is different. So when Nino sinks to his knees and moves to undo Jun's slacks, Jun stops him with a hand in his hair, not hard enough to hurt — not yet — just enough to get his attention. "Nino, wait."

Nino looks up at him through his eyelashes, a perfect picture of seduction. Jun grips the door frame for strength.

"Let's go to the bed."

Nino smirks but doesn't fight. "Sure," he says, grabbing Jun's belt loops to hoist himself onto his feet. He follows Jun into the bedroom and obeys without question when Jun tells him to strip. While Nino undresses, leaving his clothes in a messy pile by the door, Jun takes off his jacket and hangs it up in the closet, then goes to sit on the edge of the bed, beside the nightstand.

He motions for Nino to kneel in front of him, and Nino does.

He says, "Touch yourself," and Nino does that too. He starts with hesitant fingers on his thighs and slowly moves inward, upward, keeping his eyes locked on Jun to make sure it's okay, that this is what Jun wants. He pauses when his his left hand has almost reached his cock; when Jun doesn't tell him to stop, he takes himself in hand and begins stroking. It's slow at first, but the longer Jun lets him, the more he picks up the pace, until he's rocking gently into his hand, making soft little sighs on every downstroke.

Jun just watches.

Tonight, Jun has a plan. Tonight there's something on Nino's mind, and he's so preoccupied with it that he's not even putting up a fight. He thinks he's so good at hiding it, but Jun knows how to read him, knows what it looks like when he's thinking about something and doesn't want to bring it up. Jun knows the only time Nino is ever shy about anything is when it's something he wants, something selfish just for him. Most importantly, Jun knows that whatever Nino's hiding, Jun can draw it right out of him.

He watches Nino touch himself until they're both hard, until they're both _there_ , and then he says, "Stop."

It takes a moment, but Nino stops.

Jun reaches over to the nightstand and pulls the top drawer open, Nino's eyes following him the whole way. He reaches way into the back of the drawer and pulls out the handcuffs, the plain, metal pair he knows Nino likes. Nino's breath hitches as soon as he sees them.

Nino's not particularly into being tied up — he doesn't have the patience to sit there while Jun measures out rope and works on intricate knots — but the cuffs are special. They're quick and easy, but they bite, too; they're just the right combination of efficient and painful to make Nino feel used, _owned_ , and that's the kind of thing that turns him on more than he will admit to in words.

He thinks he's so good at hiding it. But Jun knows how to read him.

Jun tosses the cuffs down to him and says, "Put them on, behind your back."

The command itself is enough to make Nino's cock jump. He obeys.

Of course, they both have their buttons, and the cuffs aren't just for Nino; the sharp, glinting edge of the metal, the loud clicks as Nino tightens the links around his wrists, locking himself in — making himself vulnerable, helpless — those kinds of things get to Jun, too. He rubs himself through his slacks as he watches Nino put the cuffs on, just enough to feel some friction, and it takes genuine effort to stop when Nino is finished.

He slips off the bed so that he's standing in front of Nino, and he says, "Well? Get to work."

For a moment Nino just stares at him, disbelieving. Then he realizes Jun's serious.

When it comes to things like this, Jun is always serious.

It's difficult without use of his arms or hands, but he manages, shuffling across the floor on his knees until he's close enough to lean up and mouth over the obvious tent in Jun's slacks. He nuzzles his way up and easily undoes the button with his teeth; it takes a bit more effort to get his mouth around the zipper pull, but he uses his tongue to lift it up from where it lies flat and then bites down on it, closing his lips tight around the metal tab to keep from hurting himself as he pulls it down, slowly, carefully.

"If I feel the zipper," Jun tells him, "you'll regret it."

Nino's eyes flicker up to his, just for a moment, his mouth still closed tight around the tab. Then he continues on.

It's hard work, but after a minute of struggling and grunting in frustration, Nino manages to get the zipper down over the bump of Jun's erection, low enough that he can let go of the tab and use his teeth on the fabric itself, taking hold and pulling the zipper the rest of the way open. With the pants open, he noses right up against Jun's erection, breathes in deep and mouths over the head of Jun's cock, over the cottony fabric of his briefs where the material is already damp with precome. Jun hums his appreciation, angling his hips forward until Nino takes the hint and moves higher up, to the waistband of Jun's briefs.

After dealing with the zipper, getting the briefs down is easy enough — just time-consuming. He uses his tongue to gather the material in his mouth until he can get a good grip on it with his teeth, and then he tugs it down as far as he can until he has to move to do the same thing on the opposite side. He has to do this a few times, and Jun doesn't help at all, but after a while Nino finally gets the briefs low enough for Jun's cock to spring out.

Just this has Nino so turned on that he's squirming, pulling gently at the cuffs and shallowly thrusting his hips even though he has no hope for contact. He starts to move forward, but Jun stops him with a hand in his hair, and he doesn't even have words to protest — he just whines and sticks his tongue out, leaning into Jun's hold like the only thing he wants right now is Jun's cock in his mouth.

That's pretty fucking hot, Jun thinks. But he knows it's not the truth. There's more that Nino wants.

" _Nino._ " He grips Nino's bangs and pulls his head back sharply, forcing him to look up. Nino's eyes meet his, and it's like Nino's whole body buzzes for that one moment, like he's snapping back into himself. Jun loosens his grip but still doesn't let him look away. "Ask for it. Ask for what you want."

There's a little spark of fight in Nino's eyes, but he keeps his gaze steady and says it without hesitation — always the actor, taking on this role as effortlessly as any other.

"Please," he says.

Jun doesn't let up.

"Please what?"

Nino closes his eyes and breathes, seeking strength. "Please," he repeats, "let me suck your cock."

As ever, Nino is a convincing actor; the plea goes straight to Jun's dick, and he has to get a hand around himself for composure. Nino's eyes flicker down to Jun's hand, circled around his own cock, and he looks smug to see Jun so affected.

And still, Jun doesn't let up. "No." He, too, is satisfied by the stricken look on Nino's face. "I know that's not all you want. I know there's something else you've been thinking of."

Nino's eyes widen just the slightest bit before he checks himself, but he can't help the blush that spreads across his face.

He thinks he's so good at hiding it.

"Whatever it is," Jun continues, "whatever's on your mind, I'll do it." Nino pulls against the hold on his hair, tries to twist away, to hide his face, but Jun doesn't relent. "You just have to ask for it."

There's a long, tense moment of silence. Nino is clearly deliberating, and Jun is wondering if he's pushed too far.

And then Nino says, "Please." He breathes, steeling himself, and then he says it in a quiet exhale: "Please come on me."

For a moment, Jun is frozen. Of all the things he imagined Nino might say, that wasn't one of them, and now he feels like _he's_ the one snapping to, his brain suddenly running wild and flooded with images. He doesn't know what to say, and Nino just keeps staring, eyes hard, daring Jun to react.

Jun gathers his wits enough to ask, "On your... face?"

Nino looks taken aback at first — is he surprised that Jun would accept this of him? — and shakes his head. His eyes flicker down to Jun's clavicle, just briefly, but it's enough. Jun understands.

He eases up on Nino's hair so he's just holding it, not pulling anymore, and he says, "Open your mouth."

Nino does.

Normally, Nino isn't lazy about giving head by any means, but when he's this turned on, he goes at it even more enthusiastically. He takes Jun into his mouth and works up along the base until he can't fit anymore, and then he leans back with an obscene slurp and does it again, making sure that Jun's cock is wet. And then he starts working it in earnest. That he can't use his hands just means he puts more energy into bobbing his head, using his tongue, taking Jun in as deep as he can.

Fuck being an idol, fuck songwriting, fuck everything else: Jun is convinced, not for the first time and not for the last, that Nino was born to suck cock.

He holds off for as long as possible, but when he feels himself getting close, he tightens his grip on Nino's hair and takes control. Nino is caught off-guard, makes a small, choked-off noise, but then his eyes flutter closed, and he lets it happen. He's good at what he does, but there's no finesse in this, no talent: he just keeps his jaw slack, keeps his throat open, lets Jun use him. And even then, he moans around Jun's cock like it's the best thing he's ever felt.

That's what finally does it for Jun. He pulls out of Nino's mouth, and there's saliva and precome dripping down Nino's chin, his lips are all red and wet and swollen and open —

Jun takes his dick in hand and strokes himself to completion.

He is peripherally aware of himself making some kind of embarrassing sex noise, but all he really hears is Nino moaning as Jun's come hits his skin — all he really sees is the blissed-out look on Nino's face. He looks like an advertisement for debauchery, kneeling there with his hands cuffed, panting and flushed and hard. There's come framing his pretty collarbones and a few streaks up along his throat, and even a drop way up under his chin; they're beautiful in a way, pearlescent and glistening in the dim light.

When it starts to drip, Jun grabs the lube from the still-open drawer and hauls Nino up onto the bed. He undresses before settling in between Nino's legs, and he makes a show out of uncapping the lube, pouring some onto his fingers, making them nice and slick.

It's too soon for him to get hard again, but he fucks Nino with his fingers, starting with one and going torturously slow, deliberately avoiding Nino's prostate the way he's deliberately avoiding Nino's dick, the way he knows will make Nino desperate before long. With his other hand he pinches Nino's nipples, drags his fingertips through the come on Nino's chest, puts his fingers in Nino's mouth, and Nino sucks and licks at them eagerly, the action messy, lewd. Jun rewards Nino with another finger in his ass, and that just makes him whimper around the ones in his mouth. When Jun gets a third finger in, minutes later, and Nino's still canting his hips up for more, that's when Jun finally relents, twisting his arm so he can crook his fingers to reach the spot inside of Nino that makes him jolt and cry out, his teeth nearly snapping down on the fingers of Jun's other hand.

Jun takes his spit-slick fingers from Nino's mouth and wraps them around Nino's cock. Nino cries out and tenses, arches against the pillows — the come is starting to dry but it's still glistening there in the hollow of Nino's throat — and it only takes a minute of Jun's fingers working inside and around him for Nino to come with a shout, his voice all tight and small.

There's fresh come now on his stomach, slowly dripping down towards his chest as he shudders. He's all languid and loose, his legs drooping around Jun's waist, but Jun's not done yet. His fingers are still in Nino and when he crooks them again, Nino jerks and yelps. Jun does it again just to see the way it sends Nino's come slipping even faster down his belly.

" _Jun_ ," Nino whines, squirming. He sounds incredulous, like he can't believe Jun is still going, and just desperate enough to spur Jun further. "Jun, I can't—"

"Yes you can," Jun says. He hooks his arm around Nino's thigh and pulls him closer — pulls him deeper onto his fingers — and it makes Nino gasp and try to twist away. He lets go of Nino's thigh and swipes his middle finger through the come, and Nino takes it in his mouth without question, like it's just second nature, even as Jun presses up against his prostate again and he moans, sucking tight.

Jun can't remember the last time he was this turned on.

It's always easier to last longer the second time around; he slicks up his cock and fucks Nino until he screams, and then he pulls out to come on Nino's stomach. When Nino orgasms a second time, it's with a full-body shudder and a wail that turns into a whimper.

Jun slips a finger in and pokes his prostate just to see what will happen. Nino twitches and kicks him.

When Jun flops down onto the bed beside Nino, Nino grunts about needing a shower and starts to move, but Jun pins his shoulder, panicked. "Don't you dare roll over!" He helps Nino sit up and uses the key from the drawer to unlock the cuffs, and despite Nino's protests, he takes a few minutes to rub Nino's wrists and his arms, massaging out all the soft red lines that will fade by morning and the few harsher ones that will get Nino yelled at in make-up and again in wardrobe. The whole time, Nino tries and fails miserably to hide his smile. He stumbles on wobbly legs when he steps off the bed, but Jun reaches out to steady him.

After they've both showered, after the sheets have been changed and the alarms set, they climb back into bed and assume the usual position: Jun gets comfortable, and then Nino wraps around him like a koala and fusses with his hair until he falls asleep.

Nino's halfway there before long, but he nuzzles up against Jun's shoulder and mumbles, "Thank you."

All Jun can do is smile. He'd been about to say the same thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323109) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface)




End file.
